Temor, secretos y amor
by Danny.MCR
Summary: Este es un Bade con un poco de Cade , es clasificación M por capítulos mas adelante. Que pasa cuando Jade tiene problemas con su familia y solo tiene a Beck y a Cat pero con el tiempo los demás chicos se enteran y hasta lo viven. Lo se soy mala en resumir pero entren y dejen comentarios


**Hola chicos este es un fanfic que escribieron unas amigas muy queridas y esto lo hago porque tienen una trama interesante pero sin terminar y yo la terminare para ellas Jadefan4ever y MCRfan4ever **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon**

_Beck Punto De Vista:_

Estaba teniendo una pijamada con André, Robbie y "Rex" porque teníamos que hacer una tarea

"Ah acabamos, ahora… ¿nos podemos ir a dormir?" dijo André con sueño pues eran 12:47 AM

"Si estoy algo agotado" respondió Robbie soltando un bostezo

"Si, bueno a dormir" respondí yo mientras todos nos acostábamos

"Que duerman bien" dijo Robbie antes de apagar las luces

Cuando comenzábamos a quedarnos dormidos de repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Todos se quejaron y yo también pero aun así me decidí que era mejor levantarme y abrir la puerta, cuando veo que el que está tocando es Jade y estaba toda mojada (pues estaba lloviendo) y estaba llorando

"Jade ¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado al verla así mientras la abrazo y la hago que entre y ella empezó a llorar en mi hombro y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera vio que estaban André y Robbie

Los chicos se despertaron y se acercaban pero yo les hice una seña para que se quedaran dónde estaban

"¿Jade que ocurre?" Le pregunto preocupado al verla así pero ella sigue llorando, entonces yo me siento en la cama y la pongo encima

"E-El me golpeo otra vez, parece que fue a su fiesta por un ascenso que le dieron, estaba ebrio" dijo Jade soltando un sollozo

André se quedó plasmado al escuchar esto pero seguía alejado

"Cálmate…Tranquila" digo intentando tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"Mira" dijo enseñándome un brazo que tenía como cuatro moretones

"Él me dijo que yo lo tenía bien merecido, pero cuando intento darme golpearme la cara yo le di una patada y me vine corriendo aquí, el intento seguirme pero hice aquella cosa que te enseñe para dejar dormida a la gente" explico Jade todavía llorando

Los muchachos la miran unos segundos y se acercan un poco. Después de unos minutos de consolar y tranquilizar a Jade quien lloro hasta quedarse dormida

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Jade?" Susurro Robbie angustiado. "Y ¿A que se refería a que su padre la volvió a golpear?" pregunto André sorprendido por lo que dijo Jade

"Miren… Ustedes saben que el papá de Jade la odia ¿No?" pregunto yo

"Si, más o menos" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno, el a veces cuando llega ebrio por alguna razón, siempre va hacia Jade y la hace sentirse como basura, y a veces el la golpea" digo yo tratando de no despertar a Jade, podrá tener el sueño pesado pero cuando llora hasta quedarse dormida su sueño es muy ligero

"Pero como es que no le dijo a la policía o algo" pregunto André mirando con preocupación a Jade

"Bueno, eso tiene que ver con que el papá de Tori es policía, el bueno la primera vez que ella llamo el le contesto, Jade le dijo lo que le pasaba, pero como Trina le había dicho que Jade era la chica mala de la escuela el no le creyó y la golpearon mucho ese día y ella me dijo que por eso haga lo que haga Tori, ella piensa que no es de confianza y como aparte me beso su segundo día de clases y Jade es muy rencorosa con eso menos va a confiar en ella" les cuento y ambos me miran con cara de shock

"yo no sabía sobre eso, yo siempre la he visto como una persona muy fuerte" dijo Robbie algo triste

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella es muy fuerte pero todos tienen sus momentos, por ejemplo tu como te sentirías si tu padre nunca te apoyara, te golpeara ocasionalmente, si te gritara casi siempre diciendo que no eres nada, teniendo una madrastra grosera que te dice cosas muy malas, teniendo una mamá que no se preocupa por ti que en este momento tu podrías estar muerto y ella no sabría nada y teniendo muchos recuerdos horribles que te acosan cada noche y no te permiten dormir" les digo mientras que los dos me miran

"¿A qué te refieres a horribles recuerdos?" pregunto André

"Bueno por ejemplo, cada vez que su padre la golpea, cuando ella y yo terminamos me dijo que su papá igualmente ebrio por una reunión familiar o algo así regreso y le había cortado con una navaja y que si ella no se hubiera escapado al baño ella tendría marcas de por vida, que ella odia las flores porque antes de que sus padres se divorciaran él siempre le traía flores y un día no le trajo más y ella creyó que no la amaba más y desde ese día el ya no la trato igual sus padres se pelearon y luego su mamá le fue a gritar y le dijo que si ella no hubiera nacido ellos no tendrían problemas" les digo mientras sigo acariciando el cabello de Jade

"Wow yo no tenía ni idea" responde Robbie plasmado

"Cuando ella finalmente decidió salir conmigo (después de varios intentos de mi parte) yo le dije que yo sabía que ella estaba herida y ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas y al terminar la cita ella me dijo: por favor no rompas mi corazón, ya muchos lo han hecho y no necesito uno más, dijo en un tono entre triste y decepcionada"

"valla creo que Jade no es tan amargada solo porque si "dijo Robbie

Finalmente cuando terminamos de platicar les digo:

"Ustedes no pueden decir nada a nadie, si Jade se entera que yo les dije todo esto ella ya no va a confiar mas en mi y créanme que me ha llevado tiempo" termino de decir mientras acomodo a Jade en mi cama

"No diremos nada, lo prometo" dijeron André y Robbie consecutivamente y finalmente dormimos

A la mañana siguiente ellos se van temprano y yo me levanto a abrirles la puerta y finalmente me quedo solo con Jade, mirándola cuand duerme, viendo que tan bella es y yo simplemente sonrio y me vuelvo a acostar junto a ella y pensar que a pesar de que Jade es así cruel a veces yo se que hay mucho amor en ese corazón impenetrable para todas las personas excepto yo, y yo la amo.

**Lo siento si lo odiaron y YAYYY si les gusto habrá mas dejen comentarios :B**


End file.
